Oh Why Sweet Agony
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: The story of love, of heartbreak. How could this happen to me! I was just an agent. Then all of a sudden HE changes his attitude. HE gives me that one kiss that changed ME! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Club Penguin! This can be used as a guide.
1. Foreword

**This story stars my penguin Icetail38 as a PSA agent****. Yes I am part of the EPF. The missions in this story are from the internet game. If you are stuck on one of those missions you may use this as a guide, but it my not get you all of the reward at the end.  
**

* * *

**Foreword**

I had always known that I would one day bear an agony so great I would lose myself in a sea of torture… but never over love. It was so. I recovered and decided to write the story on how it happened. I give this story to you reader so that you may know what love and rejection feels like. Follow this story and understand my life in my last ever missions as a PSA agent.

* * *

**Short - yes. CAUTION: These events are not happening in my life. This is all me dreaming my crazy life on CP.**


	2. Case of the Missing Puffles

******I do not own CP. Icetail38 is my penguin. Nightshade is my puffle (soon). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Case of the Missing Puffles**

Hi. My name is Icetail38. And I am not your average penguin. I am white and I own a black puffle called Nightshade. I am part of the PSA or Penguin Secret Agency. I am… best friends with Gary the Gadget Guy. Well maybe more, but even so… why did he give me a rookie mission? He knows I can do more! I mean, can't he get Rookie to do it. No. I have to.

Here I am talking to Aunt Artic about her puffles.

"Thank goodness someone is here to help me," she cries. "I think some of my puffles are in trouble! They're missing!"

_Tell me the obvious!_

"When did this happen?" I ask. She looks like she's going to cry.

"It happened an hour ago," Aunt Arctic says. "I was doing some reporting for the Club Penguin Times, so I brought my camera with me to take pictures."

_No duh! Hello who do you think I am!_

"What happened next?" I press, just managing to keep sarcasm out of my voice.

"Two of my puffles must have hidden in my camera bag, I saw that they were missing, and my camera was gone too!" she wails.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

I ask her to describe the puffles to me. I note that there is a goofy green one and a purple puffle that will most likely have the camera. I reassure Aunt Arctic that everything will be fine.

The first thing I do is go to the pet shop. I look around and all I can see are puffles. Then a piece of paper catches my eye. It says 'G has fifty-four pairs of socks.' Odd…

I head to the Ice Rink. On the Ice is a pile of green puffle pictures. Oh for the love of hot sauce pizza!

"This must be one of Aunt Arctic's puffles!" I whisper to myself. Triumph rushes through me.

Then I go to the Iceberg. There are a group of penguins stuck on a broken chunk of it.

"Help, Help," they yell.

"How did this happen?" I yell back.

They say that too many waddled onto the edge at the same time and that the part that they were standing on broke off.

"We started to float away!" they finished.

"Don't worry," I yell, already running, "I'll find some way to help you!"

I hear them call out their thanks.

_Gary you are going to get one frustrated penguin when I walk in._

I run into the sports shop.

"Gary!" I yell. Gary, who is behind the counter just smiles pleasantly.

"Hello madam! It's a beautiful day on the ski hill, is it not! Can I get you something?" he asks.

"Yes, Please!" I say through gritted teeth. Gary continues to smile at me.

"Check out the catalogue for everything you need to get around Club Penguin with style!" he says. His eyebrow was raised at my anger. We were going to have a yelling match after the mission I'm sure.

"Do you have any SPECIAL items?" I ask.

He says I can look at them if I can answer how many pairs of socks he owns.

"Well how am I-" I start to yell, but then it clicks. A smile replaces the snarl on my lips.

"You own fifty-four pairs of socks," I proclaim.

"Yes agent," he growls. I look away, the snarl returning.

"May I see some spy gadgets?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Follow me," Gary says struggling to keep calm.

I follow him to a cabinet just right of the counter. Gary opens it. It has a life-preserver shooter in it and a grappling hook. He tells me to take what I need and leave. I grab both items and throw tight thanks over my shoulder. I head back to the Iceberg and take out the life-preserver shooter. I help the stranded penguins one by one. They thank me. One green penguin is standing alone. He tells me that he saw to puffles heading the other way. I nod. I decide to go to ski hill.

A small brown penguin is sitting on the ground crying.

"I was using my homemade telescope to look around club penguin, and it fell apart!" he sobbed. "Oh, please help me fix it. I'll let you look through it."

I grab the wrench out of my spy phone and fix the telescope.

"Thank you so much!" the penguin says. "Here, look!"

I look through the telescope and I swing it around. When it goes past the tallest mountain I see a green puffle. I realise that is where to go next. I thank the little penguin and head off.

I reach the mountain and look up. I grab the grappling hook out of my inventory. I throw it up and it gets wedged up the top. I climb up and a green puffle lands in front of me.

"You must be one of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles," I say.

It leads me to the other puffle, the purple puffle.

"Come, puffles," I say. "Let's go back to Aunt Arctic's igloo."

We head back to Aunt Arctic.

"You've found my puffles! I'm so glad they're safe!" Aunt Arctic says when I give them to her. I tell her all about their little adventure and say farewell. I walk out. _This is going to be a long talk with G_, I think to myself.

Back in Gary's office I was looking out through his window, not paying attention to what was being said. There were some other agents there as well. The talk had something to do with respect.

"Agent Icetail38! Are you listening?" Gary yelled.

"Nope!" I reply

"Why?" G asks.

"Because you didn't listen when I needed you," I scream. With that I ran out of Gary's office and back to my Igloo. He called me back for another mission a few weeks later.

* * *

**Poor Icetail38. What will happen next.**


	3. G's Secret Mission

******Hello all. My next chapter is up. Meet my black puffle Nightshade!  
**

**Nightshade: *squeak*  
**

* * *

**G's Secret Mission**

Icetail here. Gary called again asking for me to meet him in the sports shop. I walked there with Nightshade. Gary was, once again, sitting behind the counter smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Gary," I say. Nightshade growls. Gary acts like he doesn't know me.

"Hello. Welcome to my shop. Are you looking for something specific," he asks. Nightshade once again growls. Gary glares at the black puffle. Nightshade closes her eyes.

"I'm here to receive my mission," I declare. Nightshade nods her head.

"I might have a mission if you can solve this riddle. To find the secret word look near a lively game; pointing to a path with a rabbit in its name," G states.

I glare at Gary. Nightshade jumps on the counter and snarls at Gary.

"Nightshade, get down," I say. My puffle whimpers and hops off the counter.

"The word is mogul," I say calmly. Gary has the raised eyebrow look. _Don't give me that look G…_

"Excellent work! Are you ready to receive your mission," he asks. Nightshade bursts into flame.

"Yes," I reply. Gary walks over to the cabinet that I got the equipment for the last mission. He pulls the cloth of a dubious looking sled. _I have to test that don't I. _My heart sinks. Nightshade looks like she is thinking the same.

"Your mission is to test drive my new sled." _Knew it._ "This is the first prototype, so we have to make sure it's safe," G explains. I roll my eyes, but I'm hoping I look braver than I feel. Nothing escapes G though. He tells me it will be okay.

"You will need to go to the top of the ski mountain to get started," G lowers his voice. "I could come with you if you like."

Nightshade whimpers and snuggles against my white feathers.

"Come with me to the top of ski hill," I whisper. Gary's smile fades. He nods. I grab the sled and walk out the door. Gary follows. We walk up Ski Hill to the test run sign. I place the sled at the top. Nightshade jumps on in front of me. Gary doesn't say anything. I nod at him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, but I hardly notice. He pushes me off. I am now subject to the dangerous sled course. The sled is bumping around the course.

I lose the left ski first. Then I lose the wheel. Nightshade screams. Then we crash into a pile of logs at the end. I fall unconscious.

When I wake up Nightshade is nowhere in sight. There is a survival guide in front of me. I pick it up and flip through it. I also grab a piece of rope.

I start to head towards a Puffle O bush. I grab three of them. I see the pot that Gary used as the steering wheel in a tree. I shake the tree and it falls to the ground. Then I head to the river.

I grab a log the prefect size for a fire. I fill the pot with water. I realize that I will need to find a fishing rod to catch a fish. I head back to the crash site and move towards a huge log next to a bush. There is a ski in there. I grab the ski and look at it. Then an idea pops into my head. I grab the rope I had and tied it to the ski. Then I add a Puffle O to it. Perfect fishing rod. I want to go back to the river when a fuzzy black thing next to a stump catches my eye. I head towards the stump instead.

There are five puffles there. One of which is black. It looks like Nightshade. I head towards them but four are scared away. The black puffle stays. My heart is thumping in my chest.

"Nightshade?" I ask. The black puffle recognizes me. I give her a Puffle O. She is really happy with that. We start towards a cave I see. We go inside. There are rocks scattered around inside. I gather them around in a neat circle for a makeshift fireplace. Then I head outside to fish.

I use the fishing rod I made and catch a fish. Nightshade cheers a puffle cheer. We go back to the cave. I place the log in the ring and then tear up the survival guide around it. I give my last Puffle O to Nightshade. She lights the fire with her heat. The fish is placed on the fire then eaten. But I still feel thirsty. So I boil the water. I have a nice drink and think of Gary.

My dreams are full of him. Then I realize the truth; Gary _loves_ me. My dreams are interrupted by a noise outside. It's Jetpack Guy!

"I saw the smoke from your fire and came to see who was out here. What happened?" he asks. I tell him everything. I note that Nightshade is hiding behind me. Jetpack Guy tells me that I did the right thing and offers me a ride back to G. I gladly accept.

"Your back! I was starting to worry," Gary says. _How sweet!_ Gary asks the same thing that Jetpack Guy asked. I tell him the same thing I told Jetpack. Gary's face shows concern. He tells me that he is glad I'm safe. I excuse myself and walk outside. Unfortunately Jetpack Guy was waiting outside.

"I thought you love Monty?" he says. My face darkens and Nightshade scowls.

"Forget Monty. He stopped talking long ago," I reply.

"You like Gary. You like Gary!" Jetpack taunts.

"Be quiet, Sam," I snap. Jetpack Guy recoils at the use of his name. I'm gone by the time he can think of anything to say.

* * *

**A love chapter... hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CP!  
**

**Thnx R&R  
**


	4. Case of the Missing Coins

******Hi all. Thank you all reviewers Answers to reviews:**

**LycosTamer: I'm glad you like her. Yes I am a major Warriors Fan  
**

**Saralovedefender: I am continuing!  
**

**Mirandafan21: I'm glad you like it.  
**

* * *

**Case of the Missing Coins**

Whoop-de-doo. G gave us another mission with Rookie, not the most organised penguin in the PSA. Nightshade is beside me and we have met Rookie. Poor kid. He looks frantic. Nightshade and I walk over to him.

Rookie looks happy to see me.

"Thank goodness you're here!" He says. "The coins have been stolen from the vault and we have to get them back."

He tells me he's new. Not exactly. I met Rookie on one of my first recutting rounds. Poor Rookie was just a bit forgetful. He took the test forty-four times before he was accepted.

"So you're a new agent?" I say slowly. "Welcome to the team."

He seems to recognise me. He thanks me.

I question him about the scene of the crime. When I ask him about tampering, he closes the door.

"That's good," I say, hoping he has the combination. "Now can you open up the door again so I can look inside?"

Rookie nods and tries to open the door. My heart sinks when Rookie can't. _The kid is probably having a bad day._

"Don't give up everyone makes mistakes. Where could I find the combination?"

He lets me know that the combination is somewhere in the manager's office. I look around and see a computer. _No point in starting up if there is not boot disk._ I turn around as Nightshade squeaks. She is looking under a couch. I look to. Underneath the couch are a paperclip and the boot disk. I grab the boot disk and pick up the paperclip. _Never know when this will come in handy._

"Good work, Nightshade," I say. I give Nightshade a cookie.

I turn back towards the computer and insert the boot disk. I turn the computer on and search the files for the combination. _N-5, E-5, S-6, W-8. Okay._ I head back to Rookie, the combination burning in my head. I insert the combination and the door swings open.

"Yay! The vault is open. Now we can continue the investigation," Rookie cheers. "Should we go in and look around?"

I nod. Rookie leads the way. When we get in the first thing I see are the coins somehow glued to the roof. Nightshade gulps. Rookie looks surprised.

"How did I miss them earlier?" he asks.

"You will do better next time," I tell him reassuringly. He pouts for a bit.

"I wonder how they got there?" he asks.

"I've heard of prices rising, not coins," I conclude. "We're not finished. I need to get them down."

Rookie says he will stand guard. I nod.

As I turn to leave my spy phone rings. It's Gary. I think back to my last mission. _Gary loves me and I know it, but I can't let that get in the way of my mission._ I pick up the phone.

"Yellow," I say.

"_I've made an interesting discovery. Meet me in the HQ,_" Gary says. Then he hangs up. I turn to see Rookie smirking. I slap the smile off his face and teleport to HQ.

Gary is waiting for me. There are a lot of screens in front of him. He thanks me for coming.

"I've managed to unscramble some video surveillance footage from the gift shop," he says. "Think you'll find it helpful in your investigation. Would you like to watch it?"

"Yes please," I reply. He points to a screen showing the gift shop vault. Again and again I see the coins fly from the ground to the roof. _Magnetism, I think._ I don't tell G yet. He gives me the key to the roof and then I head back to the gift shop.

I use the key to unlock the door. On the roof is a gigantic magnet. _Magnetism!_ I see some white fur in the drain and pick them up. The magnet is powered by a box labelled: POWA BOX. I use my spy phone's wrench to get into the box. I examine the inside and see a lot of tech stuff. I grab the paperclip that I got from the office and throw it in. The box starts to spark. I leap back and the box explodes. Instead of saying POWA BOX, the label just said OW. I go back to the vault and see a lot of coins on the ground, but no Rookie!

"Rookie!" I call. From the coins, Rookie's head appears.

"It has been solved!" Rookie cries. "I think I bumped something and the coins fell from the ceiling! Strange, don't you think?"

_Let him take the credit._

"Good job on getting into the swing of things," I say, giving Rookie a hug. "The coins have found their way back."

"I'll stay here and clean up," Rookie offers. Nightshade licks Rookie on the cheek.

"I've learned a lot from you today. Thanks for everything," he adds rubbing his cheek. "You should report your findings to G! Thank you again for your help!"

He salutes and I head off.

I get back to HQ and report everything to Gary. He tells me that his plans for that giant magnet are missing.

"That's alarming," I say. "If you need my help just let me know. I did find these white fibers."

I give them to Gary.

"I have another small mission for you if you are interested. If not that is okay," Gary says.

"Sure!" I reply. _Another rookie mission…_  
G tells me that the power in the Night Club is down. I nod and turn away seeing a flash light near the map. I grab the flash light and head to town. It is dark in the Night Club so I turn on the flashlight. Nightshade grins at me. I find the speakers down to the boiler room and turn around until I find the fuse box. Inside is red and green buttons. I remember fixing this before so I quickly make all of them green. Then I teleport back to HQ.

Gary congratulates me. I say good bye, but Gary calls me back.

"Let me show you every secret here!" he offers blushing.

"I-I don't_ O-okay," I stammer.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Gary says. I nod. Nightshade rolls her eyes.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Not much Nightshade.**

**R&R. Thnx  
**


	5. Avalanche Rescue

******I have a black puffle! I unlocked it using a code. Yes. It is called Nightshade. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Here are answers to your reviews  
**

**Crazy-Paring-Girl: I. Have. Updated. Now! Yahoo!  
**

**LycosTamer: Lol to you.  
**

**Waddle8438: Your waiting time has finished!  
**

* * *

**Avalanche Rescue**

Hi again. It's me Icetail38. It has been about a month since my last mission. The whole island probably knows that Gary loves me. And most likely all the PSA knows that G is teaching me things that normal agents shouldn't know. Sam, sorry, Jetpack Guy told literally everyone. _Curse his big mouth._ To add to that, after Rookie heard he started ignoring me! Well Gary had been telling me how to operate all the gadgets in the Gadget room. Anyway. Gary called me for a difficult mission.

"Good, you're here. I've been waiting for you to arrive," G states. I smile at this.

"It's good to see you again. How is the coffee?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too, Agent, Nightshade," Gary replies. "The coffee is a good as always."

Gary holds up a puffle-O for Nightshade. Nightshade jumps and gets it.

"I was informed of an avalanche at the Ski Hill. How can I help?' I ask. Gary updates me to the situation and what I have to do to get them. He tells me that I need the life preserver shooter.

"Where can I find the life preserver shooter?" I ask. I know where it is but I had to ask as to not raise any suspicions. Gary throws me the "you-should-know this" look. I nod my head backwards towards the people in the room. Gary nods.

"It's in the Gadget Room. I'll let you in," G says. He waddles over to the door labelled GADGET ROOM.

"Okay Agent, there you go. I'll leave the Gadget Room unlocked so you can come and go as you need."

"Thanks G. I should go and rescue the penguins now," I say.

"Good luck!" G offers. He walks off.

As I walk in I feel as if someone is watching me. As the door closes behind me I turn just in time to see Jetpack Guy glaring at me. _I will call him later_. I turn to the shelf with the life-preserver shooter on it. I grab the life-preserver shooter and turn to leave. Nightshade shakes her head.

"Your right, Shade," I say, not wanting to see Jetpack Guy. I grab my phone and teleport to the beach.

I walk into the Lighthouse. The boat in the corner has a rope hanging out of it. I grab the rope. Once I have the rope I head back to the ski village. I walk into ski lodge. Near the door, with the sign saying GONE FISHING, there is a fishing rod. I grab it and attach it to the life preserver shooter. Then I thread the rope through the rod and tie it to a life ring. Nightshade is squeaking like mad. I get the hint. Jetpack Guy is outside.

"No more hiding from the truth Shade," I sigh. Nightshade rests her head on me. I walk outside and see Jetpack. He starts to walk towards me, but I shoot him my don't-mess-with-me-now look. I see a small brown penguin crying on the ground. Something about him makes me think that I've helped him before. He is complaining about the ski lift being broken. I look up and saw that the belt from the lift was missing.

"Do you know how to fix it?" the penguin asks.

"I can take a look and see what I can do," I reply. The young penguin looked happy at that. I decide to ask Gary. I walk into the sports shop. Then I see a model penguin in the corner near the cabinet. It had a belt around its waist. I grab it. The model's pants fell down showing puffle covered underwear. I smile. Then I walk back out. At the ski lift, I wrap the belt around the place where the belt for the lift was meant to go. Once on the runner the lift worked perfectly. The brown penguin thanked me.

"You're welcome. Helping out where I can is part of my job," I reply. The brown penguin says goodbye and I head up the ski lift.

Up on ski hill I see strange footprints. Then I look at the course surrounded by caution tape. _The poor penguins went down Penguin Run. The avalanche was certainly badly timed._ I carefully head down the run.

The walk to where the penguins crashed was no easy trip. Every time I took a wrong turn I fell down ski hill. I ended up writing down the route on a piece of paper, and a killer headache. The route was middle, left, right, middle and finally right. At the edge of the crash site I somehow managed to grab the life preserver shooter and send down a life ring. To get them out I had to break the twigs with the life ring. Grab the top penguin. Grab the second penguin. Place one of the penguins back on the branch the first penguin was on. Grab the third penguin. Grab the penguin on the branch. Drop them off at the rock. When they had pushed the rock off, grab them again. Then grab the last penguin. When I had rescued all the penguins, I led them back up the hill.

Gary was waiting up the top. I tried to hide the fact that my head was spinning.

"Great work!" Gary says. I can barely hear him through the pain in my head. He rambles on for some time. I tell him about the white fur I found and hand it to him. More words from his mouth. He mentions the Director. My face changes into that all too familiar snarl. Gary thanks me.

"Any time G. You're welcome," I reply. More words. My head is spinning so badly that I start to sway. Gary beckons for me to follow him. I follow on unsteady feet. Gary gently leads me down ski hill. Nightshade is squeaking worriedly around us. At the bottom of ski hill we meet Jetpack Guy. He is the last thing I see before I black out.

When I wake up I hear voices. One is Gary, another is Rookie and the last is Jetpack. Then something cool touches my head and I am once again lost in a sea of black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Might or might not be picked up in next chapter.**

**Thank-you for reading this chapter. I hope to update soon. Waddle on Club Penguin!  
**


	6. What I will not have in reviews

**Author's Note:**

**I WILL SAY THIS ONCE ONLY: Gary the Gadget Guy is a fictional character ONLY! Anyone can love him, hate him or no care if he lives or dies. So therefor. I will not have any more reviews saying that G belongs else. HE IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER ONLY!  
**

**K? Thanx!  
**

**Meta-If (Icetail38)  
**


	7. BLAME HERBERT! NOT ME!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry ppl! Herbert has blown up the Tube transport. I cannot at the moment update this story. Srry to all those expecting another chappie! Blame Herbert P. Bear Esquire! Not Me!  
**

**Icekit of ThunderClan (Meta-If)  
**


	8. Never

**Hello again my wonderful readers. This is the next story on my complete NOW list. The ULTIMATE FanFiction is coming along smoothly. I would like to say sorry for leaving this till late. I hadn't actually planned for this chapter but then realized that it was required for the events I have planned out for this story and ones following it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Never**

My life is about to either be a miracle or become unbearable. Gary is talking to a doctor back at the PSA while I pace around my igloo waiting to hear the doctor's opinion about my… job. If the doc says the thing I want him to say I will be back at the PSA HQ in the morning and I can stop worrying, but I know in my heart that it won't be that easy.

There is a knock on my igloo door. I hesitate, not wanting to open the door.

"Come in," I call after a moment. I feel a little light-headed… Gary waddles in. My heart seems to beat faster.

"Agent Icetail38," he starts. "Are you willing to give up your job?"

I almost faint with shock and anger. My heart almost stops.

"Never!" I hiss. Gary does not look surprised. But he holds me in a gaze that makes me freak out a bit. _What is he going to say_? I ask myself. Then I do faint.

I wake up to find Gary and Jetpack Guy standing over me looking worried. Jet had obviously come in while I was out…

Gary looks at me with pity. I look away. How long was I out? Jet helps me up and offers his shoulder in support. I reject it without considering the fact that I could barely stand anyway. Gary is still looking at me.

"Spit it Gary," I sigh.

"Agent Icetail38, as you are not willing to give up your job, you are no longer allowed to go on missions, alone," he said heavily. My scream of shock, rage and confusion was muffled by Jetpack Guy clamping his flipper over my beak.

"Never… again?" I whisper after a moment. Gary nodded in confirmation. Tears poured out of my eyes. I tried to squirm out of Jet's grip.

"That would not be advisable," Jet murmured into my ear. Gary had not finished his news.

"The Director would not like you to live on your own," G continued. "Would it be possible for you to live with someone in your family?"

The question left me speechless. I started to cry harder.

"Cadence ignores me!" I wail. "She won't want me to live in her igloo!"

Gary gave me a hard look.

"What about Aunt Arctic?" he asked. I looked at Gary.

"Do I have to?" I sigh. Gary looked faintly amused.

"Yes," he replied. "The grand lady must stay with her mother, be chased around for being related to a famous penguin and be sweet talked again for her own health."

I almost gag.

"She just adopted me and Cadence…" I mutter. Gary and Jet exchange a glance. My curiosity grew, but I held my tongue. Later I would work out how wrong my words were.

* * *

**Oh-no! Well wadda ya think o' that eh? Gary and Jet know something that I don't. WHAT ARE THEY HIDING FROM ME! In dedication to Bellykid5 and all my other favorite author's, it appears that I have left you hanging on a cliff. Here's the rope! *throws rope***

**Until next time!**

**~Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If~**


End file.
